Wedding Bells
by prideisasin
Summary: This is a companion piece to friends forever and killer mouse. This is the 30 minutes before Phe and Reids wedding. Written in Phe's point of view.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Phe!**

**A/N This is a companion piece to friend forever and killer mouse. It's in Phe's point of view.**

**Wedding Bells**

It was 30 minutes before my wedding and I was nervous as ever. My hands were shaking as I slid the white material over body. I stood in front of the mirror. The dress was strapless and had a slight shimmer to it. I twirled around. I knew I wasn't like other kids when I was growing up. But every girl imagines their wedding day. And I was no different. Of course I had always pictured a strong dashing prince with a boyish face and blond hair. What was I thinking? A prince was not my type. Spencer was my prince. I wished that I could see him. If there was ever a time that I needed him by my side, now was it. But JJ, my wedding planner and one of bride's maids, wouldn't let us anywhere near each other.

I sat down beside the window and peeked between the curtains. It was October 1st and the leaves were already yellow. We were having our wedding outside. Fall was my favorite season. I could see my family taking there seats. Morgan turned and looked up at me. He smiled and winked. He was Spencer's best man. I smiled back and walked away from the window.

I examined my hair. It was up and curled so that it fell in ringlets. I heard a knock at my door. It was Spencer's knock. I stood up and answered my door. "Spencer what are you doing here?" I asked as I pulled him into the room. He pulled me into a kiss. "I needed to see you." He said. I smiled in spite of myself. I put one of my hands on his chest and smoothed out the material on his tux. "Do you know what JJ will do if she finds you in here?" I asked. He laughed. "Sorry, sweetie." He said blushing. OH, he is so sweet. I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him. "You look amazing!" He said in awe. Now I blushed. "You're not so bad yourself." I said as seductively as I could. "What can I say we clean up nice." He had become more confident in the recent months. He lifted me up and spun my around in the air. I laughed and kissed him. "I love you so much!" I said. "I love you, too, baby." He said. "Ah, what I wouldn't do for a vitamin water right now." I said. He smiled. "How about one more kiss?" He pulled the bottle out from his coat pocket. I ran over and kissed him. "Baby your amazing!" I squealed. "Look I gotta go before JJ catches me." He said. He kissed me once more and then fled the room.

I sat down at the mirror, laughing of course. I decided I should put my make-up when there was another nock at my door. Sarah cracked the door open. "Hey, Girlie." She said. This was her usually greeting. "Hey Sarah Bear." I said. I know it's a stupid nickname. She sat down beside me at the vanity. "Where'd you get the Vitamin Water?" She asked. Crap! I had to come up with an excuse….fast. "I hide it in my luggage." I lied "Spencer gave it to you didn't he?" She asked. "Ok how did you know that?" I asked. "I saw his sneaking around earlier with it." I laughed. I could just picture him. I reached for the blush and was about to put it on when Sarah stopped me. "Let me. You're shaking too much." I sighed and relinquished the brush. She kept me laughing with stories of things we had done in the past. I couldn't stop laughing another thing I do when I'm nervous. JJ walked into the room along with Emily and Garcia. They were all in identical purple dresses "Hey." I said. "You look great." JJ said rushing over to hug me. Emily and Garcia did the same. "I'm so nervous." I told them. "Don't worry Reid's been saying the same thing for the last hour." Garcia said sitting in an open chair. "Really?" Was all I could think to say. "You 

got 15 minutes before you're tied down forever." Sarah said. "Whats your deal with marriage?" Emily asked Sarah shrugged. Morgan, Hotch, Rossi, Spencer's friend from New Orleans Ethan, and my dad walked in. "You look great." Hotch said. "Thank you." I said. "Alright everyone ready?" JJ asked. "Yeah." We said in unison. My father took my side and we lined up. Sarah, my maid of honor, winked at me and said. "Good luck!" I smiled and said. "Thanks."

I picked up my roses and the music started. I took a few deep breaths. My dad kissed the top of my head. "Good luck sweetie. I'm really glad that you found Spencer." He said. I smiled. "So am I." I told him. I walked down the aisle and I saw Spencer the sun was shining on him and I don't think he ever looked more attractive. I blushed and thought the words "I do."


End file.
